villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter
"Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter" is a rap battle produced as a part of Epic Rap Battles of History. It features the infamous real-life serial killer Jack the Ripper and the fictional cannibal Hannibal Lecter. Jack the Ripper was played and voiced by YouTube rapper and actor Dan Bull, and Hannibal Lecter was played by series co-creator Lloyd "EpicLLOYD" Ahlquist. Lyrics Rap Battles of History! Jack the Ripper verses Hannibal Lecter! Begin! Oi mate, pass the liquor! It's Jack the Ripper! Jack the rapper, following you way before the dawn of Twitter! I'm a human trigger warning, through the night until the morning. When the light shines upon my crimes, you find it sick, appalling! An infamous, notorious delinquent, There's little more gory a thing than living in Victorian England! This is horrorcore. Beware if you're a common whore, Or at late night you may find me knocking on your door! Not keen to leave until I'm knee-deep in blood and gore! Your grieving family on their knees, weeping, scrubbing floors! The police need a lead. They dunno what they're looking for! My raps are like the way I eat my meat: bloody raw! Jack, you're a classic megalomaniac. You haven't mentioned me once in your entire battle rap! Pity your verse wasn't worth the trip in the jacket. Quit jacking off on the track and put the lotion in the basket! And catch what the iller serial killer can deliver! Rhymes finer than the Chianti I would pair with your liver! But the thought of your putrid flesh makes me want to shiver 'Cause your British body's covered in more piss than kitty litter! You stabbed women when they wouldn't give you attention Like a Penny Dreadful version of O. J. Simpson! But these days your nickname is all that's even known, And you didn't even come up with that shit on your own! I'm real! You'll find me making vacancies in brothels, While you only exist inside the pages of a novel! You were kept for ages in a hovel, Contained within a cage behind a locked door while I never got caught, So who's the superior serial killer, Doctor Lecter? I'm still wanted; you're forgotten. People these days are watching Dexter! So God protect ya from the Hell I've spread upon us! I'm terrorizing London; f*ck the 7/7 bombers! No, no, Jack, you were doing fine, Before your ham-fisted attempt at a terrorist line! How typical of Jack the Ripper to chase a headline. Pick Ray Liotta's brain and ask him how I get mine. I'm the bon vivant of violence: a licensed psychiatrist Who dines on highest society to the sound of violins! Don't get me wrong. I'd roast both your balls on my hibachi, But for a serial killer, you're as tasteless as a bowl of Kashi! You prey on a prostitute and play with her body. I don't mind that you're naughty, Jack. I hate that you're sloppy! Barney, take me back to solitary confinement 'Cause this dirty little lamb has just been silenced. won? Who's next? You decide! Rap Battles of History! Gallery Images Jack_the_Ripper_Title_Card.png Hannibal_Lecter_Title_Card.png jack-the-ripper-vs-hannibal-lecter-epic-rap-battles-of-history-750x421.jpg 1280x720-F6K.jpg nC4FH6.gif erbjacktheripperhanniballecter-620x400.png 34e548a4b94f830459af5e002b530a3f.gif 1280x720-cZx.jpg jack-the-ripper-vs-hannibal-lecter-epic-rap-battles-of-history-season-4_7964538-19710_1280x720.jpg med_1471395093_00032.jpg jack-the-ripper-vs-hannibal-lecter-epic-rap-battles-of-history-season-4_7964537-32030_1280x720.jpg Jack_the_Ripper_vs_Hannibal_Lecter_Outro.gif Video Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter. Epic Rap Battles of History Season 4. Trivia *The battle is ERB's second horror-themed battle, the first one being Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe. *It was the first battle to guest star a British actor. Category:Rap Battles Category:Live Action Songs Category:Duets Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Epic Rap Battles of History